It is known that two connectors with optical termini must be mated so each of the mating pairs of termini are precisely aligned and maintained at a precise spacing (which may be zero) despite vibrations and shocks. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/744,127 filed Nov. 5, 1996, a precision sleeve aligns the pair of ferrules of two mating termini, while a coil spring biases one of the ferrules forwardly to maintain engagement of the tips. The need for multiple precision alignment sleeves, slidable ferrules and coiled springs to bias them, adds complexity to the connector that has such parts. Also, the removal and replacement of a ferrule and associated parts of a terminus, is more complicated than desirable. An optic fiber connector system which was of simpler construction, but which maintained sufficiently precise engagement of mating termini despite vibrations and shocks, would be of value.